


Inspiration

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light





	Inspiration

The first time G'raha Tia have meet Kara she was one wonderful White Mage who was really strong and also a nice person.  
He admired her because she was amazed by his bow and she wanted to be one bard too.  
She has admitted to him that she wanted to learn the class for be like him.  
Inside his heart, he was so happy.

Then when they meet again Kara was one Scholar with one fae named Selene who looked like the far from Il Mheg and he fell in love with her.  
He continues to watch her travel around the world and help them.

When it's was finished and that she called him "G'raha" he couldn't stop crying because it's way too long and his feelings for her were back.  
When she showed him the minion about him and she said that she liked to have it with her when she was back to the source, his heart had beat fast.  
And at this moment Kara has kissed him "G'raha I love you so much, seeing you again was just incredible I had feelings for you since the first day we have met. I have followed your path, I'm one bard now too"

She was smiling and G'raha was smiling.  
Then she tells her all her adventures even if he knew some of them.  
They walked slowly because it's was late and G'raha wanted to accompany her to her room and when she arrived she said "Do you want to eat dinner with me? I'm a good cook now"

"I would love it," says G'raha

"It's one date," say Kara

They had one wonderful night where also Kara tell him that she wanted to Master the job of Dark Knight, that maybe she wanted to be one Paladin for saving G'raha Tia from Danger.  
G'raha Tia was laughing about it.

She kissed him and say "I will never let you go, now that I found you again, I don't want to lose you anymore, we will find a way for be together"


End file.
